miss_xiiifandomcom-20200215-history
Shizune Aratama
Shizune Aratama '(あらたまシズネ Aratama Shizune'') is the main protagonist of the series. She is introduced as a second-year student at Kaminoshīsu Academy. Although typically peculiar and enthusiastic in nature, she can be seen as an ally quite easily, and has had the dream of being Japan's protector since she was a small kid. Very early in the plot, Shizune comes across a mystical orb that grants her the ability to transform into 'Miss XIII '(ミスサーティーン Misu Sātīn), a knife-wielding combatant considered a major threat to the Venom. Appearance She is 16 years old throughout much of the story and possesses an athletic, yet not very curvaceous figure. Shizune has a pale complexion and medium-length, chestnut brown hair with two cowlicks that are of different colors: black and yellow. Her irides are usually silver, but can instantly turn a fiery red whenever she happens to be excited. She typically wears the Kaminoshīsu Academy uniform consisting of a purple undershirt, a white cardigan, and a green navy plaid skirt further complimented by black stockings and grey dress shoes. As "Miss XIII", Shizune undergoes a drastic change in appearance. Her hair turns from brown to pink with neon highlights, she gains black eyes, and also has a tattoo of a "severed arm" printed on her tongue. She has on a maroon, skin-tight bodysuit which hides the large knife that she brandishes in combat, and her feet seem to be partially covered by dark red sports tape. On another note, "Miss XIII"'s facial expressions are much more homicidal. Personality Shizune comes off as an incredibly unusual and bubbly female with a slew of unconventional qualities: when provoked, for instance, her speech gets limited to various inhuman noises. Another quirk of her's is that, upon meeting a day-to-day person, she likes giving them deep French kisses, regardless of gender. However, in spite of these singularities, Shizune is still an affectionate teenager known for her openness, whether it be radically comical or not. Since a very young age, her good-natured self was inspired by her love of superhero TV serials, which made her grow up to become an aspiring champion of valor. Her darker side is showcased whenever she transforms into "Miss XIII". Shizune and her alter ego have been noted for her behavioral and physical contrasts by Kizuato Shikake, a fellow peer of Shizune's. While she herself is normally an energetic and strangely admirable fellow, "Miss XIII" is far more serious and adopts violent characteristics such as "justified destruction" and a penchant for screaming once she's claimed a victory. History Plot Powers & abilities Voice *Narumi Takahira (Japanese) Trivia Quotes As '''Miss XIII *"I'll f***ing cut you down to the bone!" (catchphrase) *"Hey, you! Don't forget that I'm on your side here... Pardon the bloodshed." (to Kizuato Shikake) *"I was born to slay every friggin' Venom that crosses me. If you get in my way like the rest of them, then I'd have to dismember you! We wouldn't want that now, hmm?" (to Botsubotsu Hisshi) Category:Characters Category:Female